


Who's Charles' Baby Daddy?

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DOFP fic - Charles sleeps with both Erik and Logan during the DOFP movie timeline. After the White House incident he discovers he's pregnant.</p><p>(Summary stolen from Gerec's prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



Charles studied his face in the mirror. He was looking for any signs of what was happening with him, inside him. Had his lips and cheeks always been that red? Had his face looked this puffy and healthy before? If not, what would he have to let people see so they wouldn’t notice? Make himself look paler? But the last time he’d seen himself pale there had been a greenish tint to his skin. It had been just this morning before morning sickness had gotten the better of him. So that wouldn’t work. Charles sighed in frustration.

His glance flittered down to his belly. Just a month ago, it had still looked flat enough to hide it under his usual cardigans and jackets. He could explain it away by having gained weight. But now, he felt like everyone had to notice it at first glance. Involuntarily, he stroked over the small bumb. It wasn’t the baby’s fault that he was an idiot after all.

”Everything is fine,” Charles murmured, not knowing whether he was addressing the baby or himself. Intellectually he knew the fetus was still too small to even hear, but it was strangely comforting to pretend. “We don’t need a daddy to raise you nice and proper.”

He bit his lip. The question of the father of his baby was much more of an unknown than he’d like. It would be so much easier if he could blame this all on Erik who was God only knew where. Well, okay, Charles did, too, because it really wasn’t hard to find Erik anywhere in the world without his stupid helmet. But Charles prefered to overlook that minor fact. He wasn’t even sure whether or not Erik was the father. So there was no point in contacting him. It would only unnecessarily complicate the matter.

Besides, Charles reasoned with himself, it wasn’t like Erik would even make a good, or at least decent, father. As far as Charles knew, Erik’s longest record of taking care of his own offspring wasn’t more than a very few weeks. He’d rather raise the baby alone than have the additional worry of when Erik would run off again on his mind. As much as part of him wanted Erik to be the baby daddy, it would be so much easier if he wasn’t.

Charles had done the math, and it hadn’t been hard to figure out that he’d conceived—as much as he hated to think about it like that that, it made him sound like a woman—sometime while he was busy first going to Washington with a man claiming he was from the future and then travelling even further to Paris, France, with said man from the future and his ex-lover. Charles remembered having sex more than once, only never with a, hah, Frenchie.

Logan could be just as well be the father of his baby. The problems with Logan were just as bad as with Erik. Erik would at least be able to remember them having sex. Logan, the Logan now living in the mansion with him, didn’t remember anything of what happened between him going to bed with the daughter of some mobster and him waking up on a boat in the middle of the Potomac river. Which also meant he didn’t remember offering comfort sex and following through on it—more than once.

Either way Charles looked at it, it always looked better if he just ignored the fact that two people had to be involved to have a baby. Neither of the two possible fathers would be much of a help, even if he would want them to be involved. He could just as well raise his baby all on his own. He had the funds, the space, even some, albeit limited, knowledge of developmental biology.

He brushed over his belly with his hand again. Only a few more weeks and he’d be able to feel the baby kicking. That was something he was strangely looking forward to. A smile crept onto his face. He was right where he wanted to be. He was going to have a child, be a father. Just another addition to his ever growing family. There was no point in worrying so much. If he would ever find out who the father was, he would. And if not, he saw no point in pushing it.

There was just one very minor problem. His body wasn’t exactly the right shape to bear a child, let alone birth it. And there was the problem of him being paralyzed in one of the key areas for the job. He had tried to work that problem out on his own, but there was no way he would be able to give birth on his own.

All the convincing himself that he’d need no man had this one, giant, weak spot. He did need a man. Just neither of the possible fathers of his baby. He needed somebody dependable, somebody who knew how to take care of other people. He knew just the right guy. The only problem was he had to admit what was going on. It was what had held him off doing so before. But there was no way around it. He had to get himself some help.

Charles raised two fingers to his temple. _Hank, could you please come up to my room?_

~^~

Holding his baby—his babies, he couldn’t believe he had twins—in his arms for the first time felt like a miracle. Charles wasn’t sure if it were the drugs Hank had given him for the c-section wearing of or relief or just him being happy. He loved them already, no matter how tired he was because of them.

Hank had told him to get some sleep but he found it hard to do so holding his children in his arms. It helped when Hank brought in the crib they had bought. They would have to get a second one soon, neither of them had thought it could be twins. Though it did explain how round Charles had gotten over the course of the pregnancy. He actually felt a little better about that now.

Hank had taken the twins very carefully out of his arms, putting the first down in the crib and keeping the second on his arms. He looked down at the baby with the same sense of wonder Charles himself felt. “I’ll check up on their vitals and take their measurements now, alright?” Hank said. “Get some rest, Charles. He patted Charles’ shoulder. “You did well.”

Charles couldn’t even remember falling asleep but when he woke up Hank was sitting by his bedside with one of the twins on his arms. He looked down at the baby. “Is everything alright?” Charles asked his voice still slurred with sleep.

Hank quickly shook his head. “No, everything is fine. They’re just as healthy as could be.” He frowned. “It’s just… Don’t you think he looks a bit like Erik?”

Charles sat up, his head still swimming a little. He peered down at his son in Hank’s arms. “You think so?” He looked at his son’s features, trying to turn a blind eye to those that looked like he’d gotten them from Charles’ part of the family. “The ears, maybe,” he allowed eventually. Somehow, he didn’t want Erik to be the father of his children.

Hank nodded. “Now look at your daughter,” he said. He put the boy down in Charles’ lap and fetched the second twin from the crib to hand her to Charles, before he took the boy back on his arms.

Charles looked at his daughter’s face for a long time. “She doesn’t look like Erik at all,” he finally concluded with a relieved sigh. Then, he looked some more. “She looks a little like Logan, look at the nose,” he mused.

Hank nodded again. “That’s what I thought as well,” he said. “She also smells a little like him. Mostly like you, but… Some of her own smell is definitely closer to Logan than to yours.”

Charles pressed his nose to the top of her head as if he could smell it too. She squeaked a little. “Is Logan your daddy after all?” he murmured. “Is Logan your daddy?” At least Logan was living with them, sometimes, even most of the time lately. He could grow into being a dad. Or at least Charles hoped so.

He had already sort of arranged himself with the inevitable truth, when Hank cleared his throat. “Your son doesn’t smell like Logan,” he said quietly.

Charles looked at him, working this out against all resistances in his mind. “So you’re saying…” He closed his eyes. He had to lean back on the bed. “Dizygotic twins?” he groaned.

Hank shrugged. “It’s the easiest explanation,” he said, clearly uncomfortable. Charles could see in his mind that Hank had already thought this further. Visions of telling Erik that Charles had his child, but that Charles had a daughter from another man as well. Charles pulled a face. “Imagine the Thanksgiving Dinners?” Hank offered with a lopsided grin. He was thinking of being far far away for that occasion and all of its repeat events, Charles knew.

Charles banged his head against his pillow until he could feel his daughter get uncomfortable so he had to stop. “We can’t tell them,” Charles moaned. “Erik would try to kill Logan. I mean. Again. That can’t happen. Not now, not ever. Not if I can prevent it. And not over my children. They must never know.”

”I don’t think we can keep their smell from Logan, Professor,” Hank ever so helpful reminded Charles.

Charles glared at him. “Then we make Logan swear never to tell Erik,” he grumbled. “I can take care of that.” He sighed. “I don’t even know how Logan, I mean James, our James, would react to having a daughter.”

Hank patted his shoulder. “We'll work something out, Professor.”

Charles leaned his head against Hank’s paw. “Can’t you just be their father, Hank?” he sighed, his eyes slipping closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never say I never do anything by popular demand.

James finding out about the twins went just as good or bad as Charles had expected. Some days after the birth, James walked into the nursery while Charles was feeding them. He paid the strangeness of the situation no mind at first, until he got too close to Charles’ daughter, breathing in her smell. She looked up at him and laughed, raising her little arms in his direction. James looked between the baby and Charles, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it, closed his mouth and fled the scene.

What surprised Charles was that a couple of hours later, James returned. He looked rather contrite about the way he’d acted before and told Charles as much. “Are, are these yours?” he asked, nodding at the twins sleeping in their crib. “Did this happen while” He cleared his throat. “While he’d taken over my body?”

Charles pressed his lips together. It really really would be so much nicer and easier if James would remember those couple of days he’d spent as Logan. “Hank and I are pretty sure, well, that she’s yours,” he explained. “Genetically. Uhm, I, uh, would really understand if you…”

But James interrupted him with a shake of his head. “Kid needs a second parent,” he said gruffly. “What ‘bout the boy?”

Charles avoided James’ eyes. “I… Had another lover almost at the same time…”

James let out a low whistle. “Busy bee.” There was no judgement in his voice. Probably because he never felt anything for him, Charles reminded himself. But the way James kept glancing at his daughter, their daughter, gave him hope.

”Would you… Raise them both, with me? I don’t want to separate them. I really think I would be for the best…” Charles faltered. He had no idea how to say it.

”I should overlook that the boy’s not mine and raise him like I were his dad,” James summed up. He nodded to himself. “Thought you’d say that, Chuck.” He crouched down in front of Charles, putting his hand over Charles’ resting on his knee. “I’d rather have both than none.”

Charles had to swallow to keep tears from welling up in his eyes and clogging his voice. “Even if this means having me as well?”

”Even if it means defending you against the boy’s dad,” James said. He squeezed Charles’ hand. “I’m here.”

~^~

Erik finding out took a little longer, more than four years longer. If it had been up to Charles alone, he’d never have found out, but somebody, probably Raven getting revenge, had spilled the beans to Erik. At least he was keeping out of sight and up the wind when he came to see if what he’d heard was true. Still, Charles kept close tabs on his mind.

He was on the veranda at the back of the mansion, bundled up in thick layers and an extra blanket over his lap. Next to him, a thermos full of hot chocolate waited for him to want to melt the snow around his mug. Down on the lawn, or more in the snow covering it, James was chasing the twins around for a bit. The plan had been that James would build a snowman with them, but it had slowly turned into a snowball fight between two four year olds and a grown up four year old. If Erik hadn’t been close and watching, Charles would have gladly called this a fun snow day.

He could feel Erik slowly trying to figure out if there was any way to come close without alerting anyone. From the way his jealousy was running haywire, Charles was pretty sure he had no interest in talking to Erik, even for a minute. Just when Erik was finally about to come closer, Charles had to admit it was high time to tell Erik in no uncertain terms what was what. He raised two fingers to his temple, carefully reinforcing the shield that kept David from picking up any about his biological father.

 _You stay away from my family,_ Charles hissed directly into Erik’s mind. _If you come down here to start a fight, I will make you think you’re straight, moderate Christian, baseline human for the rest of your life. You’re not endangering my daughter, nor her father, nor our son. Understood? Good._

It didn’t have exactly the effect Charles intended but he couldn’t say he was much surprised that all Erik got hung up was the information that the boy really was his son, Charles’ and his son. Charles threw his head back in despair. _Erik, I mean it. You blew your chances. Now get lost!_ he almost yelled into his mind. He hoped Erik would get the message before he had to take any action.

 _Why did you ever tell me?_ Erik wondered. He had now a new focus while he was watching David stumbling through the snow with his sister. Charles remembered that it would soon be time to call them inside.

 _Would you have listened if I told you to not make a scene for their sake?_ Charles added a mental sigh. _You’re the exact opposite of the stability children need._

Erik was turning the back to James and the kids playing in the snow. _So I don’t even get visitation rights?_ His mental voice was full of grief and defeat.

Charles sighed out loud. _If I could rely on you not to make a scene every time and treat Laura just the same as David, maybe,_ he allowed.

 _Is that what I’d have to do so you’d let me see him?_ Erik thought, part of him ready to play by Charles’ rules for David’s sake.

Charles sighed. James was picking the kids up one by one under his arms and carrying them over to where he was sitting. _Just think about it, please? For all our sake,_ he told Erik before shutting off their connection. He wanted to fully concentrate on his family, not having to argue with his ex on the side. To his relief, Erik was withdrawing from the premises as well.

”Did you have fun in the snow?” Charles asked. He handed his chocolate filled mug to Laura and allowed David to climb on his lap. Charles put his arms around the small boy.

”Yes, but I’m cold now,” David said, trying to sneak his way into Charles’ clothes. “Can we go back inside?”

”I’m not cold,” Laura chimed up. “Can’t we stay out a little longer? Snow’s fun!”

Charles looked up at James who made it pretty clear that he’d also like some hot chocolate and maybe a spiked one at that and would probably be very much inclined to play cards in front of the fire. Charles smiled. _Sounds like a good plan,_ he told James.

”Well, I’m cold,” Charles told Laura out loud. “And snow’s not much fun for me. So how about we go inside, make more cocoa and play cards?”

Laura thought about it for a moment, but then nodded. “Card’s ok. Can I ride along?”

Charles nodded. Hank had fixed a board for the twins to stand on to the back of the chair for exactly that purpose. James gathered up the thermos and mug and followed their little family inside.

~^~

James went from fast asleep to fully awake and sitting up in their bed in a second. It was the middle of the night, moonlight reflected from the snow outside the only lightsource. Other people would have been disoriented, but other people didn’t have a telepathic son (adopted) who’d pulled that particular stunt more often than James cared to count. Still tired, he swung his legs out of the bed to go look what was wrong. A quick glance to make sure Charles was still asleep and he wa out of the room.

 _Daddy!_ David’s mental voice sounded terrified and his grasp of his powers was more than shaky. James sped up his pace. Stupid master bedroom being the only bedroom on the first damned floor, he thought, before he consciously emptied his mind like Charles had shown him to make it easier for David. His feet would find the way to the twins’ room on their own.

 _Daddy!_ David’s voice was clearer now, but no less terrified. James took the stairs up two at a time. _There’s a strange man in our room and he and Laura… I can’t help her. Hurry, daddy! Please!_

James unsheathed his claws the same moment he pulled the door to the twins’ room. The room was a worse chaos than usual, with one of the dressers backside up on the ground, probably knocked over by the guy currently trying to gingerly keep Laura at arms length. Laura was growling, David was hiding under his bed and crying. James stepped between the intruder and David’s bed as fast as he could, pulling Laura behind him with one hand and aiming the claws of the other at the intruder, ready to disembowel him for a wrong movement.

”What the fuck do you want from my kids?” James yelled. He shot Laura a glance, noting the blood on her claws and the intruder’s ripped sleeve. He felt immensely proud of her for a second. Still, he motioned for her to hide with her brother as well so he didn’t have to worry. She vanished under David’s bed.

The stranger was still looking at him, probably trying to figure out how to get past James and to the kids. He looked mostly angry. “Your kids?” he spat. “That’s my son.”

”Your…?” James bared his teeth. “So you’re _that_ asshole! Stay the hell away from my kids!” He made a step towards the intruder. “Charles still has nightmares because of you! You’re not doing any more damage to him. Or the kids.”

”Oh so you’re deciding that now?” The metal in the room began to rattle. “Come and fight me!”

”Ha!” James grinned. “You know I waited four years now to polish your face with my fists.”

He got exactly one punch and one dodge into the fight, before he froze against his will. The metal that had been hovering and ready to attack him just a moment ago clattered to the ground. At least the intruder seemed to be in similar predicament.

”What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Charles rolled into the room. Behind the doorframe, the twins were hiding to see what was going on.

”He tried to kill our daughter!” James accused. “And to kidnap our son!”

”I didn’t try to kill anyone!” Erik tried to defend himself. “She jumped me out of the blue and tried to shred me!”

”He was by Davie’s bed and touching him when I woke up,” Laura chimed up from where she was hiding behind the doorframe. She was keeping her body in front of her brother at all time. James had taught her well already, Charles thought with not little pride.

He looked back at Laura for a moment. “Well done,” he said, before turning back to Erik. “So what exactly were you doing with David?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Erik his best disappointed teacher look.

”You wouldn’t let me even talk to him so I…” Erik got only that far before James interrupted him, “So you thought you could just come here and kidnap him? I knew you were crazy.” He shot Charles a look that was begging for the okay to gut Erik. As inclined as Charles was to let him, he still shook his head.

Instead, Charles turned back to the twins and asked, “David, dear, do you want to talk to the scary man?”

David looked at Erik, clumsily reading his mind. Then, he shook his head. “He doesn’t like Laura. And he was mean to her. I don’t like him.”

”There you have it.” Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik, challenging him to speak up against David’s express wishes.

Erik visibly deflated. “I should leave now,” he murmured.

”Yeah, I think you should,” James agreed.

Charles waited until Erik had turned to the window to walk back out the same way he’s come in before he cleared his throat. “You could come back for brunch the next Sunday,” he said. “I won’t trust you with the kids without supervision, but with both of us there, and Hank and the other teachers and students in earshot…” He shrugged. “We could work out a visiting schedule. Or” He huffed. “You can walk out of my life—again—but this time I’ll have Hank reprogram the security system to threat you like everyone else who’d tried to hurt my children. Do you understand me this time?”

Erik nodded, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging. Without another word, he vanished into the night.

The next Sunday, Erik did return, this time ringing the bell of the front gate like civilized person. Brunch was tense, with James and Erik glaring at each other the entire time, Laura joining her Dad when she thought Charles wasn’t looking. David stayed close to Charles the entire time but he answered Erik in single syllables with just a little prompting. And they worked out a schedule for visits, though that was a whole other magnitude of tense.

 

The End

 

 

 

This time for good


End file.
